Glimpses of Life
by Midnight Forever
Summary: Short little drabble-chapters following the storyline of Gundam SEED. Includes Kira, Lacus, Murrue Ramius, Mu La Flaga, and Kaelyn Le Creuset at the moment . Read and review!


_A/N: _Hey everyone! I'm alive! Okay, so I've recently had an obsession with Gundam SEED and so... this sort of spawned. (I've already watched the series twice and the sequel once.) These are short little intermissions between episodes 32 (in which Kira awakens in the care of Lacus) and episode 36 (in which Kira returns to the Archangel with the Freedom). And yeah, it also contains my OC. Some simple things to know so you aren't confused: my character is Kaelyn Le Creuset, the adoptive daughter of Rau Le Creuset, and she is 19. In the fight that enters ORB territory, Kaelyn's gundam, the Hope, gets destroyed by Kira. Rau then finds her useless and kicks her off the team, and so she goes to one of the PLANTs and stays with Lacus. (Whom she met through the counsel.) She then helps Lacus nurse Kira back to strength when Athrun almost kills him. (No, she harbors no ill will towards Kira. She realizes that this is a war and that Kira is just an opponent and that he even has her respect.)

So, then. Onward!

**Glimpses of Life**

**By: **Key-chan

* * *

With a sigh, I leaned back in the day chair in the tea room. The rain would be coming soon, and I could feel the chill in the air. With a quick motion, I slid my arms into the sleeves of my ZAFT uniform jacket. My attire still wasn't exactly suited to the weather, a black tank-top, white skirt, black leggings and white heels, but I didn't feel like going back and changing now.

Looking over, I saw Kira gazing outside at the darkening sky, "Kira? How are you feeling?"

He reacted slowly, but he eventually looked me in the eye and gave a sad smile, "I'm… doing alright."

I smiled sadly in return. The weather matched our moods perfectly.

* * *

"You know why I'm stuck here!" I angrily slammed by palm down on the table. "After Kira destroyed the Hope, my _father_," I spat the word out in fury, "Decided that _I _wasn't worth the trouble to try and get a new Gundam! That I wasn't useful anymore. He threw me off the team! My father did that!"

Utterly pissed I swiped my hand viciously into my tea cup, sending it flying and crashing into the wall, shattering into pieces.

"Yes, _Commander_ Le Creuset decided that after my failure, my skills were no longer needed and dumped me at the closest PLANT. So here I freaking am, waiting for my new orders from ZAFT, but it seems that in all the uproar from Alaska, that they forgot about me!" I took a breath and shuddered, suddenly collapsing into a chair, my anger liquefying down my cheeks.

"It's not… fair… I'm not… worthless…"

* * *

I heard Kira and Lacus walking back in from outside, their footsteps quick. I looked up from my magazine, questioning.

"Kaelyn? Would you care to go on a trip with Kira and myself?" Lacus asked brightly.

Now I was really confused, "Trip? Where are you going at a time like this?"

Lacus just smiled secretly, "You'll see if you come with us. So?"

Thinking not much on it, I shrugged, "Sure. Why not?"

I went to get up and stopped when Lacus said, "Oh, and do dress in your uniform, please."

I looked up, "Huh?"

* * *

Across from Lacus and Kira in the limo, I watch as Lacus gave Kira a tutorial of how to salute a ZAFT soldier. To make the situation even more odd, Kira was in a ZAFT uniform as well.

"Uhm, Lacus?" I finally addressed her.

She paused in her directions and looked at me, "Yes, Kaelyn? What is it?"

"Uhm," I stuttered, "Why..."

Instead of answering she smiled once more, "Kaelyn, would you been so kind as to show Kira how you salute?"

And, in a deeper state of confusion than ever, I complied and raised my right hand to my brow in a stiff gesture.

* * *

"This is the ZGMF-X10A Freedom," Lacus paused, "But you know, Gundam's better because it sounds more powerful." She laughed. "Under orders from Chairman Zala, they designed a new machine with the same capabilities as the Earth Forces mobile suits they captured. And then added state-of-the-art technology to it."

And with a quick motion she looked to her right and I followed her line of vision. The lights came on and there, standing next to the Freedom, was another Gundam. Lacus looked back at me, "And this is the ZGMF-X08A Solace."

Her words left off in a tone that had me thinking she was suggesting that this one was… for _me._

"But why… are you letting me…" Kira sounded just as awe-struck as I did.

"I feel that this machine has the power you're going to need. Neither will alone, nor strength alone will be enough. That's why. Will this take you where you want to go? Will it help you when you get there?" Lacus came between Kira and me and grasped our hands in hers.

"Neither will alone, nor strength alone. Who are you, really?" Kira seemed to have reached an epiphany in his understanding.

Laughing wryly, I answered for her, "She is… Lacus Clyne."

Lacus smiled, "Yes. I am simply Lacus Clyne, and you are Kira Yamato." She then turned to me, "And you are Kaelyn Le Creuset, and you are important no matter _what_ your father says."

Smiling, I looked down, and quickly wrapped my arm around her and hugged her close. "Lacus… thank you… for everything."

She hugged me back, and asked us both, "Are you ready?" And in that moment I was sure of my decision, and I knew what the repercussions would be when they found out what I was about to do.

Confidently, I nodded. _Yes._

* * *

In the cockpit of the Solace, I contacted Kira, "Alright, Kiddo. You think you're ready for this?"

I heard him laugh through the channel, "Kiddo? Just how young do you think I am?"

This time, I laughed, "Certainly younger than me! Haha!" Opening video communication, I waved to him. "I'm 19!"

I saw him gasp, "Whoa… seriously? You don't act it…"

Insulted, I gasped, "Are you calling me immature?"

And all he did was smile.

Huffing, I shook my head, "Alright then. I've already started my adjustments on the Solace. It looks like it's… about twice as fast as the X100 models… And I figure that if we reduce power to programs we shouldn't need, such as the phase-shift armor, we should be able to boost the speed another 50mph if we reset the speed parameters."

Kira nodded and began typing, "Yeah, I agree. Hmm, okay! All set." He looked up, "You ready to launch?"

Laughing, I nodded, "Yes, I am."

"Then let's go!"

And we did.

* * *

The flight from the PLANT to Alaska was, to say the least, boring. Or, at least, as boring as it could be when we were pressed for time. I had set my Gundam to autopilot straight to Earth and worked on the parameters of the Solace, trying to use the time as efficiently as I could.

A sudden beeping to my right alerted me to the fact that we were closing in to Earth and that I needed to start descent procedures. Opening communications, I contacted the Freedom, "Ready?"

"Yes."

* * *

The battle was over in a matter of seconds, to be perfectly honest. The capabilities of these new Gundam models were amazing. I watched as Kira disconnected all power from the Freedom and started to exit his cockpit. I quickly did the same and as he was nearing the Solace, I leaned out of the cockpit and took my helmet off. "Kira!"

He paused and looked up.

Slightly nervous now that we had found the Archangel, I stuttered, "Ah… uhm, should I… come down or… wait?"

He put his hand on his him and smiled, "Come on down. They aren't going to shoot you."

As I started to slide down on the line, I called down, "You sure? They seemed pretty trigger-happy last time they saw me…"

He laughed, "You were the enemy then. This is different."

And I smiled, "Yeah…"

* * *

"And this… is Lieutenant Commander Kaelyn," Kira gestured to me and I nodded to Captain Ramius.

"Ma'am."

Captain Ramius tilted her head to the side, "Hmm… don't I know you?"

Commander La Flaga suddenly piped it, "Wai-wai-wait… You… You're Kaelyn Le Creuset, aren't you?"

Everyone around us gasped except for Kira. Dejectedly, I looked to the side. "Yes, I am… But… I hold no loyalty to my father… Or ZAFT at the moment."

No one really seemed to know what to say when Kira interjected, "Well, at least she didn't kill anyone. And from what I heard, Commander Le Creuset kicked her off his team, so I think we're safe to trust her. She kept me company when I was getting better." He smiled at me and I nodded my thanks to him.

With a soft sound, Commander La Flaga shrugged, "Well if the kid trusts her… I do too."

And everyone seemed to agree.

* * *

Eh. I was in the mood. And yes, the portion in which Lacus shows Kira the Freedom is the actual script from the dub (with, of course, interjections with my character). So what did you think? Review please?


End file.
